


Fhawk Me

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Bestiality, Erotica, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias, Ti, and Norpo are having a picnic when Tobias and Ti come up with an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fhawk Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based partially on a roleplay I'm doing. I don't roleplay sex, but I will write erotica so...yeah...
> 
> In the roleplay Tobias performed a Frolis maneuver to get an adult body and that body ended up being Mark Ruffalo.
> 
> The roleplay can be found on my tumblr tobiasthenothlit.
> 
> Oh, and this takes place three years after the war so it's not underage.
> 
> I am again thanking Omar for the title. Also, Ti and Norpo are a friend's OCs which I am using here with her permission. We talked about this fic a little (at least some of the basics of what happens in it) and so this is for her.

I flew over my meadow, or what had used to be my meadow. After the war I treated the meadow like a home until I started traveling. And once I started dating Marco I tended to stay by his mansion. I would still hunt near the area, though I wouldn’t normally be by there nowadays.  
  
Ti and Norpo were now having a picnic in the meadow and they had even thought to bring food for me. I liked to hunt, but I planned to morph human to enjoy certain aspects of the picnic. Ti waved her hand at me and I dove down to land on a branch near her.  
  
She looked up smiling at me. It was great to have these days and times.  
  
“So, you going to come down here or am I going to be looking at that hawk ass all day?” Ti asked.  
  
 _Well maybe I want to tease you today,_ I joked. _It isn’t like we have to fuck every time we get together._  
  
“We don’t fuck every time.” Ti said. “We fuck nearly every time.”  
  
“Tobias is right, we can wait a few minutes before you do something perverted.” Norpo said.  
  
This would have been odd to me if I hadn’t met her before since she was still grinning while Norpo was using her mouth to speak. Norpo allowed her to have a good deal of control at all times. Most of the time Yeerks didn’t do that. But Norpo was different, which is one of the reasons I had allowed myself emotional and physical openness with the pair. Something Marco still didn’t fully understand, but he still allowed me to pursue my interests in them.  
  
 _Oh, so just because I’m not morphed you can’t fuck me._ I asked, pretending to be offended.  
  
“Norpo, stop it. You’re hurting his feelings!” Ti yelled, barely managing to avoid giggling.  
  
“You two.” Norpo replied, shaking Ti’s head.  
  
 _You know if we stopped you would feel like something was missing in your life._ I said.  
  
“Yeah, I would feel like I was missing a large piece of annoyance.” He said.  
  
I flew down and landed beside Ti/Norpo and rubbed her hip with my beak. I remembered all the times I had her sweating and moaning loudly as I made her cum. My beak must have lingered too long because her hand lifted my head so I could see an angry expression on her face.  
  
“You’re still a hawk.” Norpo said angrily. “I am not allowing Ti to fuck you if you’re a hawk.”  
  
With his voice angry I noticed something happening to me. I realized that I was a little turned on by his anger. How whenever he got angry I was a little turned on.

 _Technically I’m a boy in the body of a hawk._ I replied looking up into Ti’s eyes. _So it’s not really bestiality._  
  
“Close enough.” Norpo retorted.  
  
“Well it’s not like he can’t consent.” Ti said. “It’s a little weird and exciting to think of fucking him as a hawk.”  
  
“I wish I couldn’t read your thoughts right now.”  
  
“You could always get out of my head.” Ti said as she picked me up so I was looking down at her tits.  
  
Hawks eyes don’t miss much and I could see the tops of them in lovely detail. Norpo put me down but Ti leaned so that the top of her tits were right at eye level. I wasn’t one to pass up a chance and so I started rubbing my head on them.  
  
“You could leave any time you wanted to.” Ti said but Norpo didn’t leave her head.  
  
He also didn’t stop her or push me away. So I tore her top with my beak so that the only thing between me and her breasts was a bright pink bra.  
  
“Don’t you-“ Norpo yelled but she took off her bra, her nipples very hard.  
  
“But I like him touching me.” Ti replied and started to play with her breasts before leaning down so I could touch them.  
  
I opened my beak and I tugged at one of her nipples gently. She gasped and had to put her hands down so she didn’t fall over. She let out a small moan. I pulled it a little harder and her breathing increased as she used one hand to run her fingers over me. I could tell very well that I was turning her on.  
  
“God, Tobias.” Ti breathed.  
  
I then let go of her nipple and she lay on her back.  
  
“I’m out.” Norpo said and Ti held out her hand to catch the Yeerk before putting him into the basket.  
  
Once she was on her back again she undid her pants and removed them. That showed that she hadn’t been wearing any underwear. Also she was very wet at the moment. I gently put my beak inside her and she moaned loudly and pushed me in deeper.  
  
I tried to find a good rhythm and after a minute or two I found a rhythm that worked. I spread my wings out to feel her legs. I needed to feel her as she started nearly screaming in pleasure.  
  
“Tobias!” She yelled out as her back arched and she came.  
  
I tasted her cum before pulling out. It tasted very different as a bird than it did as a human. I then quickly ran to the basket and picked up a squirming Norpo in my beak. I placed him by her hand. I then turned around.  
  
“Norpo won’t like this.” Ti said.  
  
 _We won’t really put him in, just tease him._ I replied. _Him being mad at me just…god, it turns me on so much._  
  
With that Ti started moving Norpo along my feathery ass. As Norpo started squirming more and more, my hawk beak let out its version of a moan. I was enjoying this and then Norpo started going up my ass.  
  
Ah! I said, the feeling of him going inside me making me flap my wings to control myself.  
  
Ti let out a short laugh. I didn’t pay attention to her and my breathing increased greatly.  
  
 _Norpo, get out of my ass and into Ti’s head!_ I yelled and Ti put her head by my ass.  
  
The moment he was out of my ass and into Ti’s head, I started morphing Ruffalo as quickly as I could. The moment I was half-way into Ruffalo morph, I pushed her down and positioned myself on top of her. I stayed still so I could concentrate on morphing. Ti/Norpo didn’t have to worry about concentration and so started kissing my chest and rubbing my cock as my dick made its final changes to normal. At least Ruffalo normal.  
  
The moment I made my final change, Ti/Norpo let go of my cock and allowed me to plunge right in. With each powerful thrust Ti dug her fingernails deeper into my back and we moaned. We moaned so loud that I was surprised the paparazzi didn’t come out and start taking pictures.  
  
As we came we kissed, my tongue and hers seeming to have a battle all their own. We yelled into each other’s mouths as we orgasmend. Then I pulled out and lay beside her, my human hand resting gently under her breast.  
  
“See, Norpo, it’s not that bad.” I whispered into Ti’s ear before kissing it. Ti blushed slightly at the touch.  
  
“It was…I guess I should allow myself to be more open.” He said.  
  
Then we all lay on our backs looking up at the sky.


End file.
